Aisiteru
by Miinami
Summary: "Aku ingin tahu Teme. Apa kau pernah mengatakan 'Cinta' pada Sakura-chan?" Sasuke merenung, memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Dirinya sadar, bahwa ia tak pernah berkata demikian. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke palsu itu datang / "Sial, mereka mengerjaiku ternyata!" / Warning Inside! / SPECIAL FOR UCHIHA SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY!


**Aisiteru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miina Cherry**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno–Uchiha Sakura**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Headcannon, Little OOC, Typo, One Shoot, Beberapa kata tidak baku, Romance, Humor(gagal), Rate M untuk jaga-jaga, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL FOR UCHIHA SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **23 JULY**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'"Aku ingin tahu Teme. Apa kau pernah mengatakan 'Cinta' pada Sakura-chan?" Sasuke merenung, memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Dirinya sadar, bahwa ia tak pernah berkata demikian. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke palsu itu datang/"Sial, mereka mengerjaiku ternyata!"/'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa diam saja _Teme_? Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tak memberimu misi yang terlalu sulit minggu lalu _'ttebayo_!"

Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu mendengus pelan, mendengar sahabat kuningnya yang sedari-tadi tak berhenti mengoceh. Uchiha Sasuke–nama pria tersebut–memilih mengabaikan pria disebelahnya dan kembali melahap semangkuk ramen yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Cih masih saja tidak berubah! Paman tambah ramennya satu mangkok lagi!" Pria disebelah Sasuke berkata–sedikit berteriak–sambil menyodorkan satu mangkuk kosong.

"Naruto, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk lho." Paman pemilik kedai ramen terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pria kuning–Uzumaki Naruto–si Hokage ketujuh. Walau akhirnya ia tetap menerima mangkuk yang Naruto beri dan mengisinya lagi dengan ramen.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya "Biar saja paman! Ini adalah hari liburku ' _ttebayo_! Aku bisa sepuas-puasnya makan ramen hari ini!" Sahutnya kembali melahap makanan favoritenya.

"Kau bisa muntah jika seperti itu, _baka_ - _Dobe_."

Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Tidak akan _Teme_! Kecuali jika aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu seperti dua bulan yang lalu." ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah.

"Diam _Dobe_. Berhentilah mengingatkanku akan kejadian itu." Desis Sasuke. Tak lama, pipi ketua keluarga Uchiha itu memerah tipis. Sasuke ingat kejadian dimana Naruto–si Hokage Idiot seenak rubahnya menggunakan jurus _Harem no Jutsu_ , mengubah dirinya menjadi Sakura hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk dan berekspresi sensual. Sial, sontak saja Sasuke mimisan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Gelegar tawa terdengar didalam kedai ramen Ichiraku. "Sasuke- _kun_.. Ayo..." Naruto kembali tertawa setelah memperagakan bagaimana ekspresi, gerak tubuh, dan ucapan menggodanya waktu itu. "Hahah–UHUK UHUK!"

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh saat Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena tertawa terlalu keras dan akhirnya tersedak mie ramennya sendiri. "Itu hukuman karena meledekku."

"Sial kau _Teme_!" Naruto meminum air putih dalam gelas tergesa-gesa. Setelah dirasa baikan, pria dengan tiga garis dipipi itu mendesah keras. Naruto bertumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu sebenarnya _Teme_." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas "Sakura- _chan_ pernah meragukanmu."

Terlihat Sasuke menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk, kebetulan ramennya sudah habis. "Apa maksudmu _Dobe_?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan, dia selalu ragu pada perasaanmu terhadapnya. Bahkan Sakura- _chan_ pernah murung beberapa hari, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu secara langsung." jeda sejenak, Naruto menatap kearah depan. "Dan dia bilang. 'Jika seorang lelaki tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Itu patut dipertanyakan' begitu katanya."

"Cih, sejak kapan kau mengurusi hal seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan saja ' _ttebayo_! Astaga harus berapa kali aku katakan!"

"Berisik." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang ada benarnya, dia memang belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'cinta' pada Sakura yang kini berstatus istrinya. Tapi. Apakah itu penting? Menurutnya, perasaan itu bisa dijabarkan melalui apa saja. Tidak perlu harus terpaku dengan kata-kata.

"Hinata juga bilang, bahwa seorang perempuan akan senang lelaki yang dicintainya mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung ' _ttebayo_." Iris biru langit Naruto terpejam "Aku jadi ingat.."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ingat apa?"

"Saat aku pertama kali mengatakan cinta pada Hinata."

"Apa itu perlu?" cibir Sasuke.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya–melotot pada Sasuke. "Perlu! Contoh saja satu, saat kau masih _gennin_. Meski kau mengacuhkan Sakura-chan, dia tetap menunggumu mengakui keberadaannya. Cintanya. Sampai akhirnya kau dan Sakura menikah dan memiliki putri. Tapi kau bahkan belum pernah mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura- _chan_. Apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir Sakura- _chan_ meragukanmu _Teme_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Entah dari mana topik ini muncul, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa semua perkataan Naruto memang benar–sangat benar. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Yaampun kau sangat tidak peka ' _ttebayo_! Aku bingung kenapa Sakura- _chan_ bisa menyukaimu."

"Kau meledek seperti kau sendiri peka heh." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, tak mau berdebat lama dengan Naruto perihal cinta-cintaan. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Ah biarkan sajalah, toh Naruto yang mengajaknya kesana dan berjanji akan mentraktir. Sasuke jelas meng-iya-kan, kebetulan baru saja pulang misi, perut lapar, dapat gratisan.

"Sial, benar kata Sakura- _chan_. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak peka. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari hari ini hari ulang tahunnya!" Naruto mencibir. Ia melirik kearah luar tirai kedai ramen, lalu tersenyum lima jari lengkap dengan jempolnya yang diacungkan. Diluar, tampak anak berambut kuning membalas dengan sama-sama mengacungkan jempolnya.

Uchiha Sasuke...

"Ha! Waktunya meluncurkan misi kedua!" serunya semangat.

...Waktunya kau mengakui perasaanmu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan uring-uringan. Termakan juga ucapan Naruto barusan, apakah Sasuke harus mengatakan perasaannya secara gamblang pada Sakura agar wanita yang dicintainya senang? Walaupun Sasuke tak mengatakannya tapi Sasuke fikir dengan menampilkan sikap sebagaimana mestinya Sakura sudah tahu. Karena Sasuke sendiri bukan tipe orang yang memperbanyak bicara daripada perbuatan. Tapi apa benar Sakura meragukannya?

"Sial, _Dobe_."

Langkah kakinya menjadi lebih cepat, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ingin sekali cepat pulang kerumah dan memeluk istri serta anak tersayangnya. Dan membuktikan pada Naruto bahwa Sasuke berani mengatakan cinta pada sang istri.

Kini, ia sampai didepan pintu rumah. Mengetuknya perlahan. Tanpa menunggu lama sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam berkacamata merah keluar, menyambutnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Papa?"

"Hn, Sarada." Kedua halis Sasuke bertautan bingung, tidak biasanya Sarada yang menyambut seorang tamu. Apalagi ekspresi putri kecilnya yang sudah melewati ujian _chunnin_ ini tampak berbeda. "Kemana ibumu?"

"Ah, Mama ada didalam bersama..." Sarada menggaruk pipinya sesaat "...Papa."

Sasuke semakin bingung. Bersama dirinya? Tapi Sasuke 'kan baru sampai. "Papa apa maksud–"

"Sasuke- _kuunn_ ~"

Terdengar suara manja Sakura dari dalam, tanpa basa basi Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam. Dan–

"Sakura?"

–Apa-apaan ini? Sakura sedang bertautan mesra dengan... Dirinya?

" _Are_? Sasuke- _kun_?" wanita yang Sasuke panggil Sakura itu tersentak kaget. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu dan Sasuke yang kini dia peluk, secara bergantian.

Disusul Sarada yang tampak sangat bingung "Apa ini? Kenapa Papa ada dua?"

Sasuke memicing pada sosok Sasuke yang berada didekat Sakuranya. "Siapa kau?" ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah sofa. Tangan kanannya terangkat menuju dalam jubah yang ia kenakan dan menarik katananya keluar.

"Tunggu! Sasuke- _kun_! Ada apa ini?" Sakura bangkit dan mencoba menengahi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Siapa dia?" Sasuke menggeram mencoba menahan emosi melihat sosok yang menjelma menjadi dirinya berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Apa yang kau–"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Sasuke palsu. "Kau siapa? Aku Sasuke, pergilah dari sini. Pengganggu." ucapnya sinis.

 _Eternal mangekyou_ Sasuke menyala. Menatap penuh benci pada orang yang berani-beraninya menyamar sebagai dirinya. "Aku masih sabar. Katakan siapa kau. Atau–"

"Atau apa?" Dia memotong lagi dengan nada mengejek. "Kenapa kau terlihat marah saat aku menyentuh istriku sendiri?"

"Dia istriku!"

Baik Sakura maupun Sarada tercengang saat mendengar Sasuke berteriak lantang tanpa ragu. "S-Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Jangan sentuh dia." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya bukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "So tahu sekali kau." Dengan secepat kedipan mata, Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke palsu dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintainya."

"Eh?"

"Papa?"

"Sangat mencintainya." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke palsu yang mulai ketakukan. "Siapa dirimu. Sialan!"

 _BUG!_

" _ITTTAAIIII_!"

 _BOOOFFF_ _–!_

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Sebelah halis Sakura berkedut. Sarada melongo tak percaya.

"B-Boruto?..."

"Aduuhh paman! Pukulanmu sakit sekali ' _ttebasa_!"

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya melihat bocah kuning dihadapannya yang tersungkur akibat pukulannya. Uzumaki Boruto, putra dari Naruto. Menggunakan jurus penyamaran menjadi dirinya? Lucu sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan... Boruto..."

Boruto bergidik melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh gurunya. Iris biru langitnya melebar saat melihat Sasuke menerjangnya. "GYAAAAAAAA TIIDAAAAKKKK!"

"SASUKE-KUNN JANGAANNNN!"

"PAPAAAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa arti semua yang terjadi disini. Sakura."

Wanita ibu satu anak itu tersenyum gugup saat iris gelap sang suami menatap penuh introgasi padanya. Sakura sesekali melirik kearah putra pertama Hokage ketujuh yang dikat terbalik ditengah ruang tamu rumah mereka. Uzumaki Boruto, malang sekali nasibnya dengan kaki yang diikat keatas–digantung oleh Sasuke. Tanpa menggunakan baju, kecuali boxer berwarna hijau terang yang menutupi daerah terlarangnya. Sedangkan Sarada sudah tertawa nista dibelakang sana melihat rekan satu timnya bagaikan kepompong siap berenkarnasi.

"LEPASKAN AKU PAMAN!*

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lebih baik kau lepaskan dulu Boruto. Kasian dia."

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Begini, aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Kalau sebenarnya dia adalah Boruto." Sarada mendekat. Ikut duduk disebelah sang ibu "Sas–maksudku Boruto tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku. Aku kaget sekaligus senang, karena Sasuke- _kun_ jarang bersikap agresif padaku, apalagi didepan semua orang." ia menunduk lalu kembali melanjutkan "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu sangat marah.."

Sekarang Sasuke yang menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku marah. Ada orang yang menyamar menjadi diriku, dan seenaknya mendekati semua **milikku**." manik gelapnya menatap dongkol pada Boruto yang terus menerus berontak.

"PAMAAANNNN!"

"K-kau... Cemburu Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura merona saat melihat sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat–menyeringai. "Eh?" kelopak matanya melebar saat Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menunduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia seolah melupakan bahwa disini bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. "Kau sudah membuatku sangat marah. Uchiha Sakura."

Detak jantung Sakura menggila, wajahnya sangat merona "S-Sasuke- _kun_ , disini tidak ha–umhh!"

 _BRAK!_

"YO _TEM_ –" Naruto melotot sampai seolah-olah kedua bola matanya hendak keluar.

Boruto berteriak histeris sampai bandul khatulistiwa dikepalanya layu.

Sarada– _ **CRROOOTTTT!**_ –pingsan dengan darah segar yang mengalir deras lewat kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Ah sial."

"Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Mereka itu..."

"Astaga.."

"A-aku.."

 _BRUK!_

"Hinata- _chaann_!"

"SAKURA JIDAT!"

"H-Hima tutup matamu. Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Chouchou juga!"

"Krauk-krauk. kenapa?"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara riuk priuh terdengar dari arah pintu rumah. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. "K-K-KALIAN! KENAPA KALIAN DISINI!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya lelah. Naruto tanpa diduga membawa semua anggota _rokkie_ 9 serta anak-anak mereka kedalam rumahnya. Apalagi mereka semua datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Oh astaga, dirinya dan Sakura tadi sedang berciuman. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa tadi disana ada Boruto dan Sarada yang melihat adegannya secara live. Cih, kenapa saat bersama Sakura dirinya bisa sebodoh itu.

" _Teme_." Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke yang setia bertompang dagu diluar balkon rumahnya. "Aku tahu kau pasti malu. Maaf sebelumnya, akulah yang merencanakan semua ini."

Sasuke mendelik "Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Jadi aku dan Boruto yang merencanakan Sasuke palsu, tak kusangka kau akan terpancing." ujarnya diiringi kekehan kecil. "Sampai akhirnya anakku kena tonjok. Sial kau _Teme_."

"Salah kalian sendiri."

Naruto mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah, sekarang ayo masuk, kami punya sesuatu untukmu."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut tak mengerti "Apa?"

Naruto dengan gemas menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. "Ikut saja ' _ttebayo_!"

Dituang tamu terlihat anggota _rokkie_ 9 yang bersiul menggoda, beberapa mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasuke, apalagi Sarada yang sudah tersenyum penuh arti. Semakin membuatnya tak mengerti. Naruto terus menariknya menuju kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. "Tunggu. _Dobe_ , mau apa kau?"

"Hehehe." Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga tubuhnya masuk paksa kedalam kamar. "Nikmati waktumu ya, _Teme_."

 _BLAM_ _–CEKLEK!_

Sasuke melotot saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dikunci dari luar. " _DOBE_! APA MAKSUDMU?! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"TIDAK AKAN! BERBALIK DULU _TEME_! LIHAT KEBELAKANGMU!"

Ia menggeleng, berfikir apa yang saat ini ada dibelakangnya. Sasuke berbalik secara slow motion. Dan–

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

 _PAANNSSTTT!_

"S-Sakura?! Apa yang..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menahan mati-matian agar tak mimisan. Sakura–istrinya terduduk diatas ranjang, hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian dalam. Ditekankan. PAKAIAN DALAM! Dengan tubuhnya yang dililit pita merah, dan kepalanya yang dihiasi bando telinga kucing. Dia sangat... Menggoda. Sial! "K-kau.."

Sakura menampilkan cengiran lebarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, walau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia berkata " _Otanjoubi Omedetou Darling_! Maaf. Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, j-jadi..." Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kemudian menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya malu. "A-aku menyerahkan diriku sebagai hadiahmu."

Sasuke membisu. Kedua matanya terfokus meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh sang istri yang saat ini begitu menggiurkan. Wanita itu terlihat malu-malu tapi mau. Dan lagi, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka kaitan jubahnya. "Sakura..."

Tubuh ramping wanita Uchiha tersebut bergetar saat melihat jubah hitam jatuh dikaki Sasuke. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan sang suami. Wajahnya semakin memanas saat jemari tangan Sasuke mengelus pipinya. "S-sa–"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini?" Sasuke berbisik dengan suara beratnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"A-i-itu.."

"Katakan."

"N-Naruto, dan t-teman-teman..."

Sasuke menggeram kesal dalam hati. "Sial.. Mereka mengerjaiku ternyata." gumamnya namun terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya. "Sebelumnya, Sakura. Aku minta maaf.."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan kendali.

"K-karena... Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku–"

Pekataan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura tiba-tiba berjingjit dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Sasuke- _kun_..." ia berbisik, kedua tangannya yang berada dibahu Sasuke bergetar. "Kau sudah sangat membuatku bahagia.. Kehadiranmu dan putri kita disampingku, bagai mimpi yang selama ini aku bayangkan."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya." lalu tersenyum manis. "Kau tahu kan, dari kecil impianku adalah menikah denganmu. Seperti perkenalan pertamaku saat ditim tujuh."

"Hn." Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis. Mengingat kenangan masa lalu, saat dimana Sakura yang secara terang-terangan memujanya. Berkali-kali mengatakan cint– "Sakura."

"Hm?"

Mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Ya, Sasuke harus memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi saat dikedai ramen salah. "Apa kau meragukanku?" Sakura mengendorkan pelukannya, dengan kedua iris emerald yang mengerjap beberapa kali. "Maksudku. Karena aku tak pernah mengungkapkan secara langsung perasaanku,"

Sakura mundur dua langkah, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin tak enak. Tapi tanpa diduga, sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tepat dikening Sasuke.

 _Tuk_

"Kau selalu melakukan ini 'kan?" Pipinya merona. "Meski kau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku dapat merasakannya saat kau mengetuk keningku seperti ini." ujarnya lembut. Sakura berdeham sebentar dan kembali memeluk Sasuke yang terdiam erat. "Aku tahu, bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Tadi saat Boruto menjadi dirimu, itu pertama kalinya kau berani mengatakan secara terus terang."

Sasuke membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. "Sakura.. Terimakasih.."

"Hihi, dan selalu mengatakan terimakasih."

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali merenggangkan pelukannya. "Mulai hari ini, akan terganti oleh kata–" ia menunduk mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga kanan Sakura. "–'Aku mencintaimu'. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kelopak matanya melebar, hatinya berdebar. Perasaannya membuncah luar biasa senang. Sakura menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan langsung disambut dengan bibir tipis sang suami. "Aku juga. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun." bisiknya sebelum bibirnya kembali menjadi tawanan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih. Dan, karena kau sudah berani nakal padaku–" tangan kanannya bergerak melepaskan pita yang melilit tubuh Sakura. Mengelus punggung seputih susu itu perlahan. Dan membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan. "–Maka kau akan kuhukum."

"Eh? T-tunggu! Kyaaaa Sasuke- _kunn_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: KYAAA KYAAAAA OTANJOUBI OMEDETOH SASKEHKU SAYANG! TJIE JADI BAPAK, TJIE PUNYA ANAK, TJIE CANNON SAMA SAKURANYA. KYAAAA KYAAAAAAAAA SENENG! DAN GA PERNAH NYANGKA SASUSAKU CANNON ASLI DEMI DEWA :"""" SERASA MIMPI OTP YANG DIPERJUANGIN DARI SEKOLAH DASAR CANNON ASLI. /NANGES KEJER/ WALO TELAT SEHARI MAH GAPAPA YA PAGANS *EMOTLOPE* SEKALI LAGI. SELAMAT HARI LAHIR MA PRINCE UCHIHA SASUKE *EMOTLOPELAGI***

 **Ah lega udah ngecaps *lirik keatas* maap kalo bikin sakit mata capsnya hiks :" Miina lagi seneng luar biasa seneng. Dan mau buktiin sama temenku yang bilang kalo SasuSaku itu cuma khayalan. THE HELL GACAYA SASUSAKU CANNON? LIAT MANGANYA CUK. LIATNYA PAKE MATA JANGAN PAKE DENGKUL. TA GARUS BARU TAW YA KAMOH. /udah/ *atur nafas* yap! Semoga fic ini memuaskan para readers ya *puppy***

 **One again. HAPPY BORNDAY PAPASASU TERCINTA *tebar lambang Uchiha***

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Aahh! Sasuke-kun! J-jangan disana!"_

Ino menggeram. Segera ia mengambil kapas lalu menyumbatkannya pada kedua telinga Inojin–putranya. Naruto mengambil langkah yang sama, menyumbat seluruh gendang telinga anak-anak yang berada disana saat terdengar suara jeritan Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Himawari memandang tak mengerti pada ayahnya. "Ayah, kenapa telinga kami harus mengenakan ini?"

"Agar telinga Hima tidak sakit ya?" Naruto tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Sarada, Shikadai, serta Mitsuki tampak masa bodoh dan membiarkan telinga mereka tertutup kapas.

"Naruto. Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kiba menggaruk kepala belakangnya, teriakan–desahan–Sakura semakin nyaring terdengar. Dan itu membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang dilakukan Sasuke didalam sana. "Apa kita harus mendengar semuanya?"

 _"Aahh! S-sah! Ah!"_

Lee terlihat salah tingkah. Semua anggota rokkie 9 juga sama.

Naruto memutar otak, tak lama kemudian kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel dan– _ **BOOOFFF!**_ –ia tertawa "Kita akan berpesta malam ini 'ttebayo!"

".."

".."

".."

"Naruto kau serius?"

".."

".."

Jurus apa yang Naruto lakukan?

Hm, yah. Itu hanya Author dan semua orang yang ada disini yang tahu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ**


End file.
